Hellish Chronicles
by Chris Emrys
Summary: Jehu is the king of hell, and have to deal with many rebellious armies because their leaders think they can be a better king. The son of one of them, Judai, never agreed with his father. Will he accept what Yubel, his guardian spirit known by no one, propose to help him fulfil his biggest dream: take his father's place as the leader and make his army serve with loyalty Jehu?
1. Prologue

Hello dears!

I'm finally reposting for Yu-Gi-Oh GX~~ I've made a promise to myself (and others) to never discontinue, and so here I am~~ For those who remember Eventful Journey too, I'll eventually repost it too. However, please be aware that my focus has shifted a lot toward BBC Merlin and Pokémon. I will update, but it might be long.

Also, please make sure to read my profile (it contains some important details), and to check my Tumblr and AO3 (links on profile).

**Pairing:** Judai/Jehu.

_**Special Warning:** Prologue to Chapter 3/4 contains forms of child abuse. Notable Character death will appear at Chapter 4 and 6. The whole of the story contains violence (mainly battles) and sometimes blood._

* * *

_**Hellish Chronicles.**_

_Prologue._

Hell. The land of demons, the fear of all living beings. Though, a place not too different from Earth. Forests, but with dead trees. A sky, but pitch black at night, and on fire during the day. Water, darker but still blue. Creatures of all forms as animals. And towns.

Demons were organized like the humans, with markets, bars, and restaurants. There was even some orphanages and schools, where young demons were trained to become great fighters.

And fighters were needed in Hell. Though there was a king, many powerful demons were convinced they could be a greater king, and they created their armies. These rebellious armies were, as the king liked to say, a pain in the ass. Thankfully, he was strong enough to stay on his throne. But still, it angered him to no end to lose his people because of the wars these rebels started. The king hated to see his citizens dying. He also had a sweet spot for children; and this, added to the fact he did everything in fights to keep the most soldiers possible alive, and that he was always making sure everyone had everything that was needed, made him a loved king.

And it was here, in Hell, that our story began...

The blazing hellish sky was reflecting in the orange hues of the king of Hell. His dark blue hairs were swinging due to a soft wind, and he was sitting on the windowsill, in his room. His muscular form was clothed in tight dark pants, a tight black shirt, and a sleeveless dark blue coat. Arms bands were making his muscles more visible; and his pale skin was contrasting with his clothes, making him look gorgeous under the red sky.

Jehu, as the king was called, was relaxing from the stress the rebellious armies were putting on him. He had just come back from a lake close to a nearby town, where Cobra, one of the rebellious leaders, had put venom in it. Jehu had been furious to see hundreds of people at the verge of dying because of it.

And yesterday, Saiou, another leader, who had decided to make some creatures became crazy, resulting in a massive attack of some of his watchtowers... Strategic ones, of course.

Thankfully, each leader also wanted to kill the other leaders; and it pleased him to no end when they were fighting against each other, and not against him. Cobra and Saiou were only half-threat for Jehu. But the three demonic brothers, Uria, Raviel and Hamon, were a real problem; they never fought against each other and were clever enough to aim for overthrowing Jehu first; and then they would crush anybody who would show rebellion.

A knock on his room was heard. The bluenette demon diverted his gaze from the sky and looked at the door.

"Come in." He said loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

The door opened, and a tall black haired man entered. One of his eyes was covered with a headband, but the other one was visible, showing a blue orb. He was a demon named Jim, and he was Jehu's general.

Jehu stared at Jim, seemingly annoyed. "What do you want?"

Jim grinned at him, clearly amused by his annoyance. "Our scouts reported that Aknamon's army was getting closer and closer from a small village near the forest of the south."

Jehu growled. Aknamon was the most mysterious of the leaders. He never had attacked Jehu's army once, but reports had revealed that all the other leaders had been defeated at least once by him. The orange eyed demon now feared he would finally strike, and he was nervous, because he didn't know anything about him and his army, except they seemed powerful.

"Well, I want more soldiers posted there, and tell Asuka to create a portal to the village."

"Got it!" Jim rushed out the room, leaving his annoyed king alone again.

Jehu sighed. He had wished trouble would leave him alone a little, but apparently it was too much to ask. He was glad his sorceress, Asuka, could make portals between his castle and any place she knew the location. It was very helpful.

Jehu stretched his arms. If Aknamon wanted a fight, he would give him one.

Cold gold eyes watched as his army was marching forward. Aknamon was very proud of his army, and he had decided to show this pride to the so-called 'king'. Aknamon despised Jehu with all his black heart; he hated how he was so kind. It was like a poison the blue-haired man was spraying on all hell. How could he teach kindness on demons? He should only think of war and destruction! For the dark brown haired leader, he was just a coward. Sadly, a strong coward with charisma.

"Honey... can't we stop a little? Judai is so tired..."

Aknamon turned halfway to see his wife, Isis, and his son, Judai. Isis was a beautiful demoness, with long light brown hairs, and honey brown eyes. Judai had the dark brown hairs of his father, but with a lighter shade on top, the same color as his mother. His eyes were chocolate brown, sometimes honey brown. He was a cute young demon, around three. Currently, he was yawning, one hand in front of his mouth, the other gripping his mother's hand.

Aknamon sneered at his son. "What a leader you will be if you can't stay awake for days..."

Judai pouted at his father, half-asleep. "But it had been four days since we started walking!"

Aknamon glared, and he was going to blow up on his son, when Isis picked the little boy in her arms. "Well, don't worry sweetheart, mommy gonna walk for you."

Judai whined. "No mommy! I don't want you to be tired..." He yawned again, and he couldn't help but snuggle in his mother's arms.

Isis chuckled. "Don't worry, my little angel..." She kissed his forehead, and he finally fell asleep.

The brown haired woman looked at her husband, who was angry. She bowed to him, and left quickly. When she was far enough, she sighed in relief. She hated how he was so cold-hearted! The only thing that mattered for him was power, and war. And he wanted Judai to be like him. But Isis had made the vow to protect her son from this path. The truth was, she admired Jehu with all her heart, and she wished she could join his side, but she knew Aknamon would kill her and maybe Judai too if she tried. She didn't care what happened to her, hell she would gladly die for the true king of Hell, but Judai was most important. She wouldn't let her son die, or leave him alone.

The little boy moved in her arms, snuggling closer, listening to her heart. She smiled down at him, kissing the top of his head. Her pride was in his pure heart, unlike her husband. She would do anything to keep her son one of the rare innocent and pure demons. And to keep his beautiful smile on his face, this smile that was her sun.

Not too far from the village Aknamon wanted to attack, another army was camping. It was Giese's army, the last of the leaders. Giese was a sly and sick demon, who enjoyed to see suffering. Unlike the other leaders, he didn't plan to kill Jehu right away. He wanted to crush him until he wouldn't have the will to fight against him, and then Jehu would be his toy.

The night guard ran to him. Giese raised an eyebrow in wonder, and when the guard said Aknamon's army was advancing to the village, he smirked. He was going to have revenge from the defeat he suffered from the golden-eyed leader. And maybe he would keep his wife and son, they were indeed gorgeous.

Giese's smirk widened. With both Jehu and Aknamon ready to start a fight, as well as being unaware that Giese was here, the red haired leader would have some fun tomorrow...

_To be continued..._


	2. Meeting

Hello dears!

Yes, reposting Chapter 1 just after the Prologue XD It's because the story kind of really starts now.

**Pairing:** Jehu/Judai.

* * *

_**Hellish Chronicles.**_

_Chapter 1: Meeting._

Aknamon smirked. They were in front of the village, and the citizens were already panicking, while a part of Jehu's army was getting ready. The doors were closed, but the gold eyed leader knew they wouldn't last long. His army was behind him, the black hellish horses nervous. He saw his wife away from the long line of soldiers, on a small hill overlooking the soon-battle field, with Judai against her. He pursed his lips, disgusted to have such a weak son. At his age, he already knew how to fight. If Isis wasn't stopping him each time, he would have taught his son what a true leader should know, the hard way.

His gaze left his family to land on his army. He smirked, taking out his sword. The soldiers did the same, making the horses pound the ground at the high-pitched sound of thousand swords being drawn. He raised it and with a loud battle cry, the whole army launched the attack. The horses galloped down, leaving a trail of dust behind them. The royal soldiers in front of the doors raised their weapons. Within seconds, the two armies clashed.

* * *

Giese looked as the fight started. Aknamon's riders had killed right away the first line, but the second line had managed to dodge being crushed by the horses. The fastest soldiers jumped to their feet, and threw the closest riders off. Soon, the two armies were engaged in close fights, and inevitably, Aknamon and some of his soldiers took down the doors of the village. Riders started entering, killing whoever was in their line of sight. Fire started spreading.

Giese smirked. It was time for him to enter the fight. He raised his hand, getting the attention of his soldiers.

"Leave no survivor."

And with that, he lowered his hand, the signal for the attack.

* * *

Isis hugged closer her son, wishing with all her might that Judai wouldn't wake to see this horrible sight. She knew that battles were inevitable, but why such cruelty? Her horse whined, and she smiled down at him. The stallion's blood red eyes stared a little more, then shifted to the little brunette.

"Don't worry Pegasus, he is fine. As long as he doesn't wake up, that is." She let out a sad sigh.

Pegasus whined again, then suddenly shook his head up and down. Knowing her horse very well, she looked for what he was warning her. Her eyes widened when she saw Giese's army coming out of the forest, rushing down toward her husband's army. She gasped. From where the dark brown haired man and his soldiers were, they couldn't see it!

Fire of determination burned in her eyes. She jumped off Pegasus, and gently put Judai on the stallion's back. She kissed her son's forehead, and locked eyes with her horse.

"Protect him."

The stallion shook his head up a little, his way of agreeing. Isis smiled, then turned around, and ran to her husband at full speed. She couldn't let the whole army got crushed by Giese and his men.

* * *

Judai stirred. He had felt the warmth of his mother vanished. He blinked open his eyes, and horror crossed his face. Soldiers were fighting not too far, blood and fire were everywhere. Though he could see his father's army had loose less than the other one. But what got him horrified was the fact his mother had just enter the village; and another army had just crushed the right wall of the village, right where his father was.

"NO!"

Judai jumped off the horse, and started running toward where his parents were. Though, Pegasus came right in front of him, stopping him.

Judai started crying. "Please Pegasus! I can't let them die!"

The stallion cringed at his young master sadness and fear, and bowed a little, giving access to his back and neck. Judai's eyes lit up. He understood the black stallion would let him go to his parent, if he was riding him. After all, the horse had to protect the little boy.

Judai jumped on his back, and Pegasus immediately galloped to the village.

* * *

Jehu stormed angrily toward Asuka's room. He had learned that Aknamon had attacked, and so he had reunited soldiers as reinforcement. But just when he was giving orders, he heard from Jim that Aknamon had already managed to enter the village, and also that Giese's army had suddenly rushed in the village and attacked the two armies. The whole village was now a battlefield.

This had made Jehu furious, and so he had decided to go himself with the reinforcement. He threw open the door of Asuka's room, who stared at him. She knew he was furious, so she said nothing and opened the portal for him. The soldiers would follow him as soon as he crossed it.

Jehu stepped in, his orange eyes blazing in anger. He was going to show what happened when someone dared to anger him.

* * *

Isis had joined Aknamon, and together they were trying to break through Giese's army. Even Aknamon knew he had to run away in a situation like this. His army had been depleted severely, only half of it was still alive. It was in time like this that he was grateful his wife was a powerful sorceress. Though, what he didn't know was that Isis was doing it only for her soldiers. As cruel as it was to say this, she wouldn't have cared if it was only her husband that was trapped. He had made too many mistakes for her to still love him.

The sky darkened suddenly. Isis, as a sorceress, knew this magic: quick transport. And she knew this meant Jehu's army was going to be reinforced. That would be the perfect moment to escape. She looked at Aknamon, and he got the silent message. He ordered a retreat, and his remaining men started stepping back.

Isis heard Giese laughed in victory, but she stopped him by a smirk. A thunderbolt shot from the sky, and, right between Isis and Giese, stood Jehu. Jehu looked between the two, angry. Though his anger changed in surprise when he saw Isis near Aknamon. He never knew the gold-eyed man had a wife. Isis held Jehu's gaze, asking silently to let them escape. The bluenette took a quick glance at the remaining soldiers, and nodded to her. She mouthed 'Thank you', then Aknamon and her ran away toward a small hill, their soldiers behind.

Jehu turned back to Giese, who was stunned to be so close to the king of hell. Thunder clashed in the sky, and the reinforcement appeared behind their king. Giese gulped. He had to leave quickly, or else he would be crushed.

* * *

Isis and Aknamon stopped, regaining their breath. They were finally safe, and all thanks to Jehu. Isis could see her husband was angry to be in debt to the orange-eyed demon. She left him, and checked the soldiers, giving them some herbs when they needed it. And each time, they would smile in gratitude. It wasn't a secret that the soldiers preferred Isis and Judai.

After checking, Isis turned to where she had left her son, and froze. No one was there, not even Pegasus.

"J-Judai?"

One of the army's major, called Baou, stopped at hearing the distress in her voice. "My lady?"

"Have you seen Judai?" She looked around, panicked.

"No..."

Isis bit her lips. "Judai! Where are you?"

That was at this moment she saw Pegasus's tracks, in direction of the village. She looked up at the fighting that was now going between Jehu and Giese's armies, and paled.

"No... No!"

Without giving a second thought, she ran back toward it, praying for her beloved son to be alright.

* * *

Judai wrapped his arms around the strong neck of his favorite horse, afraid. By the time he had arrived in the village, a huge thunderstorm had come, and people appeared out of nowhere. When this happened, Pegasus had taken a sharp turn, and led him to one of the rare deserted place in the now giant battlefield. Judai was shaking. He had seen that his parents had managed to flee, so he knew he was alone now, in the middle of the raging battle.

Pegasus rose on his back hooves, dodging an axe. Judai screamed in fright. A muscular soldier, one of Giese's army, was standing in front of Pegasus. He smirked at Judai, sending shivers up and down his spine. The black horse growled, and hit the man with his front horseshoes. The man yelped and stepped back, creating enough space for the stallion to flee.

Just when Pegasus had sprinted past him, the man caught Judai, and threw him to the ground. Judai let out a grunt of pain, and stared in fear as an axe was quickly coming down on him. Pegasus slid to a halt, but he knew he would never be enough fast. Judai shut tightly his eyes, thinking his life was over.

A fireball came out of nowhere, and sent the man flying backward, also burning him alive. Judai heard footsteps getting closer, and a deep husky voice asked:

"Are you alright?"

Judai opened his eyes, and met glowing orange hues. He blinked at the bluenette demon. He swore his mother had talked to him about a man looking like that, but he didn't remember who he was.

Then it hit him, and he gasped. It was Jehu, the king of hell!

* * *

Jehu was walking slowly around the desert walkway, examining his surroundings. Giese had managed to flee from him, but some of his soldiers were still here. And Jehu wasn't going to let them destroy more than they already did.

A scream of fright was heard, making Jehu stopped short. Wasn't it a child voice? Jehu narrowed his eyes, and quickly went to the source. He heard a yelp, then some clapping, before a grunt was heard, from the same child voice. Jehu quickened his pace, and his blood boiled when he saw one of Giese's soldiers about to kill a three-year-old boy with an axe.

He threw a fireball, killing the man right away. He then walked toward the boy, only to see he had his eyes closed, shivering.

"Are you alright?"

The brown haired boy opened his eyes, to reveal honey brown hues. The little boy blinked, examining the demon above him. Jehu wanted to smirk at the cuteness, but he had a feeling he would scare him if he smirked. Though, he raised an eyebrow when the boy gasped.

The boy sat up quickly, afraid, but Jehu saw he was dizzy. Before the kid could fell back from the world spinning, he kneeled and took him in his arms, pressing him against his chest. The boy blinked at him, and Jehu chuckled when he saw he was hesitating between fear and confusion.

Jehu stood up fully, and smiled down at the boy in his arms. "Hey don't worry little one, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Are you... the king?"

Jehu was a little taken back by this. "Hum... Yeah. I'm Jehu. And what is your name?"

The boy blushed a little. "J-Judai, mister."

Jehu chuckled. "You don't need to call me mister, you know. Just Jehu."

Judai blinked. "I can?"

Jehu chuckled again and nodded. This boy was too cute for words!

"Uh... J-Jehu?" Judai was snuggling against his chest shyly.

"What is it, Judai?"

"Are you... going to punish me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because... my father is causing you trouble..."

Jehu frowned. He looked closely to the boy, taking in his hairs and eyes. A picture of the woman he saw with Aknamon came, and he gasped. Was this boy... Aknamon's son?

Judai heard the gasp, and fidgeted. Was the king mad? Jehu looked at the fidgeting boy, and smiled soothingly.

"No I won't, you're not at fault. And how could I even think of hurting a cute little child like you?"

Judai blushed, but smiled back. His mother was right, the king was sweet!

"Judai!"

Judai perked up. It was his mother's voice! And indeed, Isis emerged from a nearby walkway. Her eyes locked with Jehu, then with her son.

"Mommy!" Judai beamed happily. "Jehu saved me! He is so nice, like you said!"

Jehu raised an eyebrow in amusement, while Isis blushed in embarrassment. Jehu then put the little boy down, who immediately ran to hug his mother. Pegasus, who had been watching, trotted to his mistress, who patted him gratefully. Jehu smiled at the cute scene, and nodded to the woman, before turning around, leaving.

He had seen in the woman's eyes the strong desire to follow him, but also that she wouldn't do it for now. And he wouldn't force her. Though he hoped she would come to him one day, with Judai. They didn't deserve Aknamon's cruelty.

It was an interesting meeting he did, and he sure wished he would met them again, especially Judai. This child was just too cute for words!

_To be continued..._


	3. Loss

Hello dears!

Continuing on my repost spree for this story!

**Pairing**: Jehu/Judai

**Special Warnings:** Character death in this chapter (implied), a bit of blood. Nothing too descriptive though. Still Judai's father being unkind to Judai.

* * *

_**Hellish Chronicles.**_

_Chapter 2: Loss._

Years had passed since Judai and his mother met Jehu. The brunette had grown some, he was around 10 now. The little boy had gone cuter and cuter, and you could tell he would become a lovely demon. His eyes still shone in innocence, though they would taint in slight fear near his father. The man was harsh on his son, training him every day. He asked a lot from him, but thankfully his mother was always here to stop his torture when she saw he couldn't take it anymore. And he had Baou too. Their general was keeping a close eye on him for Isis when she couldn't.

Right now, Judai was near a pond, the rebel army resting. Pegasus was near him; his mother had given the stallion to him as a gift. The little brunette had his eyes closed, humming slightly. He could hardly relax like that, and so he was making the best of this moment of free time. Dark blue hairs came in his mind, and the little boy blushed. He remembered the day he met the demons' king all too well, and while he grew up, he admired him more and more. His mother always told him what she knew about his actions in the kingdom; when Aknamon wasn't around of course. How he wished he could meet him again! He hoped he would someday.

Boots were heard coming closer to him. He sighed, knowing resting time was over.

"Judai! Get up, we are moving!" His father yelled.

Judai got up, and flinched some when he saw his father was in a bad mood. He had to be obedient or else who knew what would happen...

"Coming daddy!"

Aknamon twitched some. Judai froze in fear. His father hated when he was calling him like that. In fact, he hated when he called him anything else than 'father'. The little brunette only watched when the man came closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. The grip tightened, silently warning him not to use this word again. Judai tried not to flinch, to show he has a strong little boy, like his dad wanted him to be.

Aknamon seemed satisfied, and he released Judai. The two walked back to the main camp, Pegasus following close.

* * *

The army was now in movement, Judai riding on his black stallion. His mother was with his father, in front of him. Baou, their general, was beside him. And the rest of the army was behind.

Judai sighed. They had been riding for hours! The poor little boy hoped they would stop soon, because his bottom hurt... Baou heard his sigh.

"My prince? Are you alright?" He whispered, so Judai's parents wouldn't hear.

"No, it hurts!" He whined, pointing to his rear.

The blond general had to stop a laugh. The child was so funny! Instead, he smiled kindly and gave him a cover. The brunette blinked cutely, and raised an eyebrow. Baou got closer and lifted Judai. The brunette boy yelped, making his parents look. Isis smiled while Aknamon frowned. The blond put the cover on the horse, and then put Judai down. The boy blinked, realizing the cover kept him comfortable.

"Thank you!" He beamed.

He then lay on Pegasus' neck and fell asleep. Baou smiled and rode closer, making sure he wouldn't fall. The boy already did that, so better be safe than sorry. He glanced at his parents, and saw Aknamon wasn't looking, while Isis was watching from the corner of her eyes. He patted Judai's head, the kid purring. Baou chuckled, then froze when Judai opened one eye. He hoped he didn't wake him up. But judging by the look in his eyes, he was more than half-asleep...

Judai suddenly clutched his hand (which he had removed, fearing he would wake the boy fully). "Don't leave daddy..."

Baou's heart both beat faster in happiness and broke in sadness. He already knew Judai was seeing him as the father he didn't have (the TRUE father he didn't have), but hearing Judai calling him like that... His eyes softened, and he silently promised himself he would look out for Judai. After all, Baou did see Judai as a son.

Isis smiled, happy for her son. But unknown to anyone, Aknamon had heard everything...

* * *

The brunette leader had stopped his army, claiming that they should train. Judai gulped, and throw a frightened glance to his mother. Isis smiled reassuringly, and Judai didn't miss when she whispered something to Baou, who looked at Judai and nodded to his lady. A hand fell on Judai's shoulder. The little boy stopped himself from wincing at the strength of the grip. His father was angered.

_But I didn't do anything..._ The young brunette thought, his eyes watering. But he quickly blinked back his tears in favor of following his father. He glanced at Baou again, and wished that he could train with the blond. He was so much nicer. He heard a growl, and quickened his pace, realizing he had been walking slower than his father.

They went not too far from the army; just enough to be off from hearing and sight range. The man turned to the younger brunette, a frown on his face. Judai couldn't help but step back some. He didn't know why, but dread washed over him.

"Who's your father, Judai?"

The question was unexpected. Judai blinked. "It's... you."

Sadness laced his tone. Judai wished he could answer this question by 'Baou', but he knew better than saying this out loud. Except if he wanted his father to let out his anger at him. However, Aknamon didn't miss the sadness in his voice. He glared, and Judai flinched.

"What's with this sadness? You would prefer another father?" Judai quickly shook his head. "Liar. I know you do. You traitor." He hissed the last word.

Judai widened his eyes in fear. "N-no! I couldn't betray you!"

"Shut up! Your obedience is to me and only me! I won't accept than you look up to someone else than me! No one else than me can teach you what you need!"

«But Baou is your general!" Judai shouted, then shut his mouth.

Aknamon snorted. "So you do love Baou as a father. Pathetic. He is my general only for his strength. He has nothing else more than this."

Judai felt anger rise within him, and he finally lashed out. "That's not true! Baou is nice, and he always makes sure I'm fine!"

"So what? These sorts of things are futile! You should only search for power! Nothing else matter!" His eyes narrowed. "And I'll teach you not to raise your voice on me; you have no right to oppose me!"

Judai gasped and closed his eyes when he saw his father's fist coming toward him. However, something hit his father before he could hurt him, judging by the yelp that escaped his lips. The brunette opened his eyes, and saw his mother standing in front of him.

"I won't let you touch one single strand of his hairs!"

Aknamon stood up, a burning mark on his arm. Isis had thrown a fireball on him. "You bitch... I knew you would betray me one day. You are going to pay for this."

Isis narrowed her eyes. She whispered to her son, "Go back to the camp, Judai."

Judai paled. "M-mommy..."

"Now, Judai!"

Tears fell from Judai's eyes, and he ran away. He heard his father cursed at his mother, and felt the magic flowing from her. He ran until he bumped into someone. Before he could fell, he was caught by the person. He looked up to see Baou.

"Judai! Are you hurt?" Baou yelled in worry.

Judai threw his arms around his neck and snuggled close to his chest. "F-father wanted to hit me... but mommy protected me..."

Baou widened his eyes and bit his lips. He had sense the magic from Isis, and had thought she had been attacked, along with Judai and Aknamon. He watched as explosions echoed, indicating a fight was occurring. And suddenly, silence. Baou pulled Judai closer, fearing what had happened.

Footsteps approached, and Aknamon finally emerged. A bloody sword in his hand. His eyes fell on the blond and the brunette. Baou held his lord's gaze, silently pleading not to hurt the little boy. The older brunette narrowed his eyes, and came toward them. Judai shivered, sensing his father's presence.

Judai froze when his father's voice spoke in his ear. "Who's your father, Judai?"

The boy gulped, and now he understood what his father meant when he asked the question earlier. "You are, and you're also the example I have to follow."

Aknamon smirked. "Good boy."

He left, not before staring at Baou. The general didn't even flinch, and he carried Judai to Pegasus. Judai looked at him with teary eyes.

"Where... is mommy?"

Baou stared at Judai, then pushed him close again. "In a better place..."

Baou cried for the first time when the boy broke down against him.

* * *

The blazing sky suddenly turned pitch black, signaling the end of daytime. Some creatures awaked from their slumber, and started their night routine. A flap of wings was heard, and they hide. Some looked as a winged creature landed, before running somewhere else.

Heterochromatic eyes gazed upon the clearing, the scent of blood strong. Her clawed hand clutched, her wings flapping in anger. She walked toward the scent's source, and the creature felt sadness when she saw Isis. She kneeled at her side, whipping the blood falling from her mouth. She shook her head, disgusted that someone killed such a nice female demon.

The creature stood up again, frowning. Last time she had seen Isis, she had a cute baby boy in her arms. Where was he now? She closed her eyes and searched for any sign of the boy. Her strong hearing picked the sound of a child crying. She opened her eyes, and flew toward the little boy.

* * *

Judai tried to calm down, but only managed to cry harder. He was in his tent, and for the first time he was alone. Usually, his mother would sleep with him. Judai sobbed. Baou had wanted to stay with him, but Aknamon ordered him to watch over the camp for the night.

Something flapped, but Judai was in too much emotional pain to notice. However, he couldn't miss the gentle stroke on his hairs. The startled boy jumped, and blinked his teary eyes when he saw the creature in front of him. She had one blue eye, and the other was orange; they were glowing slightly. She had large bat wings, and one hand ended in a draconic claw. Her body was dark and purple, while her hairs were half-purple half-white. She extended her hand, whipping his tears away. Then, she pushed him close to her, stroking his back comfortingly.

"Hush little one..." She kissed the top of his head.

Judai snuggled, feeling safe. For some reason, her presence was familiar. "Do I know you?"

A soft chuckled met his ears. "You could say that, I've seen you when you were just a little baby. My name is Yubel, and your mother saved my life years ago."

At the mention of his mother, Judai sobbed. Yubel pulled him even closer. "I was passing by, and first I felt her aura. I was so happy I could meet her again. But then... it vanished. I decided to see by myself what happened."

Judai sniffed. «Father killed her... because she protected me!" He started crying again.

Yubel had to restrain her anger, in favor of soothing the boy in her arms. "Shhh... I'm here now. I'll protect you." After all, not only she owed Isis, but she would be too cruel if she let the boy alone.

However, she was surprised when Judai shook his head. "No! If you do... Father will..."

Yubel smiled. "Don't worry. He won't know."

Judai tilted his head. "Eh?"

"If you accept me as your guardian, I'll live in your soul, and I won't let anyone know I'm here."

Judai stared at her, then glomped her. Yubel fell back, and smiled. "I guess that's a yes?"

The little boy nodded. Then he raised his head. "By the way, I'm Judai."

Yubel smiled, and gently laid Judai. She then pulled him against her, wrapping her wings around him. "Sleep now Judai, I'm here."

Judai snuggled, and in a matter of seconds he was sleeping. His new guardian smiled fondly, and swore on her life to protect the child. From anything, no matter what.

_To be continued..._


	4. Time for Change

Hello dears!

This chapter contains violence and character deaths, mostly implied. If not implied, they aren't too descriptive. Some curses too.

As you might have guessed, there's a new time jump. Judai is now officially a young adult, probably 18. Just picture him as season 4 Judai :P Also, Baoustarted being reffered as General in chapter 2 (while he was a major in chapter 1) because during the time gap between Chapter 1 and 2 he rose in ranks (I forgot to say this in chapter 2 ). I also forgot to mention, the story feature also bromantic Yubel/Judai and father-son like Baou/Judai. Don't ask why I chose Baou, I don't really know XD

**Pairing:** Jehu/Judai

* * *

_**Hellish Chronicles.**_

_Chapter 3: Time for change._

In a little city called Nashira, some children were playing under the burning sky of Hell. The younger demons were laughing and jumping on each other, apparently playing tag. However, their parents, that weren't too far, weren't as happy. A rebel army was close to their city, and they feared an attack. Why were the rebels were so adamant on breaking the peace Jehu-sama brought to them?

"You'll never catch me! OW!"

One child suddenly collided with someone. He fell on his butt, and looked up to apologize. But the word died in his throat when he saw a muscular black-haired man with purple eyes. It was Norish, a demon known for being first to beat others as soon as he had a chance. And the glare on his face wasn't a good thing.

"You little brat!"

He took him by his collar and lifted him up, his friends looking in fear while his parents rushed toward them, angered.

"Release my son!" The father yelled.

He only met with a fist. The mother gasped and hold him as he was about to fall; looking at her son in distress.

Norish smirked. "This boy needs to be tamed, and since his parents were too lazy to do it, I'll gladly help."

As he raised his hand, a new voice echoed. "The one who need to be tamed is you."

The black-haired man turned toward the voice. The person was hidden by a long black coat reaching his feet, and with a hood covering his face. The only thing you could know was that he was male, judging by the voice. He had a hand on his hip, the other hanging while forming a fist.

"And just who are you? I've never see you around." The purple eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm a traveler, obviously. Now release this boy."

"Or what?" A smirk formed on the muscular man's lips. He would crush this boy before he could think about begging for forgiveness.

The boy's fist clenched in anger. "Release. Him." His tone showed he wouldn't say it again.

Norish only smirked more, as saying 'Try me'.

He regretted it the moment a pain like none other ran through his body. He screamed and released the young boy, falling to his knees. He felt like someone had tried to rip his soul out of his body. He panted, the pain less intense than before. He glared at the mysterious boy, and from where he was he saw chocolate brown eyes. Brown strands encircled his face, their bases being orange. His eyes widened.

"You..."

He saw the teen's eyes widened too, a look of fear crossing his face. However, before Norish could let out another word, the teen's eyes flashed orange and blue, and the black-haired man collapsed. His rising chest showed he had just faint. The children, and parents, looked in astonishment. Until the boy's mother started thanking the young man over and over. His red cheeks of embarrassment could be seen even with his hood.

Finally, everyone went back to their routine, and the young brunet left the city.

* * *

"You should be more careful, Judai! He almost gave out who you were!"

"But it didn't happen! Cheer up, Yubel!"

Heterochromatic eyes glared, before she sighed. "I should find a leash for you, or else you'll be the death of me..."

"Yubel!"

Yubel chuckled, while Judai pouted. He had remove his hood, showing a handsome face. His eyes were shining with the same innocence he always had, but sharp features showed he had matured. Though, many would say he was very charming. Or downright cute, even more when he was pouting like that.

He wore black tight pants, boots that ended at shin length and a black shirt. He also had short black gloves. Yubel was walking beside him, her transparent form showing she was a sort of spirit. Like she promised, she became Judai's guardian. As soon as he had accepted (which was the morning after she introduced herself), she had become a spirit that lived into his soul. When he needed protection, she would lend him her powers. And of course, no one knew she existed. She always made sure to appear only when they were alone.

They arrived at the camp, and Yubel vanished from sight. Baou was the first one to welcome Judai, and Judai was grateful for that. Who knew how his father would react if he knew his son was going sightseeing in the nearby cities each time he could? The blond general nudged toward the training battlefield, and smiled in amusement when the brunet grunted. Judai elbowed him with a smile.

As soon as he stepped in the battlefield, his father threw at him a sword. He caught it, careful not to drop it. A second after, it clashed with his father's sword. Judai winced, earning a glare from his father. Aknamon pushed Judai back, and slashed at his chest. Thankfully, he managed to back down, only receiving a small cut. Yubel growled in his mind; he knew how much she wanted to tear his father's head off. He swung his own sword, and it collided with the older brunet's weapon. They kept on like this for a while; until Aknamon hit his son in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. The brunet fell on his knees in pain. He glanced up, and was relieved to see a half approving look on the man's face. It meant he was satisfied with the training, and so Judai could leave.

He bowed slightly to his father, his eyes hidden by his bangs while he twitched in anger. He had learned to act in a way to please his father; this was his only way to protect himself from him. But that didn't mean he didn't hate the man with all his heart. Nor that he had given up his dream: he would let his father train him; and when he would be enough strong, he would kill his father without a second of hesitation. Because for him, his father was Baou; and the only one he would obey and be loyal to was Jehu.

* * *

Judai walked in his tent, stretching himself. He smiled when he spotted fried shrimps, his favorite food. He knew it was Baou who let it, like he would always do this from times to times. The brunet sat down, and started eating, humming in delight. Yubel chuckled in his mind, amused the brunet could be pleased by such little things.

While Judai was eating, he couldn't help but think about the blue-haired king of Hell. A little blush crept on his cheeks. He hadn't seen him since he was a child, but he knew he had stopped aging. That meant he would be as handsome as he was in his memory. Yubel laughed, Judai was really acting like a child when it came to Jehu. But she liked that, because this memory of Jehu was one of the rare thing that kept him from loosing his innocence totally, and his hope. She knew Judai was living for the moment he would see him again, promising his loyalty preferably.

The scent of smoke caught the brunet's nose. Judai bolted up, his heart beating quickly. He ran outside, and saw that the camp had been almost deserted. Judai spotted a huge could of smoke, and he gasped. It came from Nashira...

"No... NO!"

He sprinted toward the city, when he noticed Pegasus galloping in the same direction, just in front of him. He hoped on his stallion, who whined and galloped at full speed. Anger was rising within him. How could his father do this? They didn't do anything!

He finally arrived, and he bit his lips at the sight he met. Everything was destroyed. The flames seemed to match the blazing sky of Hell. Dead, or almost dead, demons were everywhere. Mostly citizens, of course. Judai jumped of the black horse, and his heart felt like it was breaking when he spotted the child from earlier. The brunet knelt by him, touching his cheek lightly in an attempt to wake him. The little boy opened his eyes painfully, and blinked. He recognized the one who helped him, but he also realized he was the son of the enemy... However, he smiled at Judai, albeit painfully; and closed his eyes, as his chest stopped rising.

Judai felt his tears falling from his eyes, tears of sadness and anger. He knew Baou was still in the camp, so the one who lead the raid was his father... His hate for this man was growing, and Yubel chose to stay quiet, knowing he needed to calm down.

"Judai!"

Judai stood up, having recognized the voice of Aknamon. He wore a look of anger, and Judai couldn't help the growl when he saw Norish by his father's side. All was clear now... Norish went to his father, and said what happened... He knew the brunet leader would like this; and it was the perfect revenge...

Aknamon stood in front of his son. "You know why I did this?" Judai nodded. "Then say it."

"Because... Helping them was like a treason... It was me or them..."

"Good..." Aknamon slapped Judai, hard. "Now, I suggest you never do something like this again, understood?"

"Yes." Judai hissed in anger. Aknamon glared, but decided he would let it slide. He turned around, then walked away.

Judai clenched his fist in cold anger. His heart was tainted with the will to strangle the older brunet until he begged. He bit his lips until they bleed; knowing he wasn't enough strong to try anything against his father. Yubel appeared, knowing they were alone. She hugged him, soothing his fury. But she knew he wouldn't be fine until he achieved his goal. Yubel closed her eyes in deep thoughts.

She had promised she would protect him at all cost. Even if she needed to protect him from his own feelings. He need to control his feelings. And he needed more power. Everything was present... A pure soul, innocent yet mature... Strong feelings... The need for power...

Yubel opened her eyes, staring at Judai from behind him. Yes... He was the perfect vessel... It would be the best protection she could give to him...

"Judai... I don't have enough power to help you reach your goal... But I know who can..."

_To be continued..._


End file.
